Wendy
by Queenofsuger
Summary: WARNING FIRST AND WORST AND BEST fanfic okay wendy gets kidnapped and raped


WGeez I hate myself for writing this seriously oh well when i think of something i just type and type and just keep typing

( Wendys 11 right in the anime right!? i can't remember but she's 13 now and wears a bra so nothing really show okay?) Last warning involves rape (I hate myself)

We open at the guild where wendy's "Hey guys I found a job! and im going alone!" Wendy yelled "Im going no doubt child!" charle scolded "I beleive you wendy you can go." Lucy said "Yeah,I went on my first job alone when I was little so you can go alone I know it isn't your first job but still Take charle" natsu replied "Come on Charle!" Wendy yelled as she ran out the door after that they were on a boat "Wait whats the job even about,wendy?" Charle said worringly "Oh it's about capturing a dangerous criminal, Its not even S,class so I can handle it!" wendy said knowing charle would be worried "Okay fine wendy,but im getting the others if it even seems like too much

"you a fairy ummm fairy tail wizard?" The boatman said with a smile "Yea?" wendy replied

"wait a minute." Charle said as the boat man pulled out a cloth that reeked of - "Wendy!"  
too late wendy face had the cloth on it

Wendys p.o.v

" I - I cant move and i feel so sleepppp" my speech was cut off as i fell into sleep and heard the boat man say "Looks like my boss has something to ransom with." oh no i can't even protect myself from a simple boatman with a rag Oh charle After hours of sleep

I wake up to see myself in a short ripped up black dress that was really short and ripped up I am so embarrased I let out a slight shreik "I thought that suited you, Oh by the way you've been asleep for several months,And since youre awake we can make a ransom for your fairy tail freaks ." Wait months! I then realize my chest was bigger and they put a bra on me I then turned red in embarrasmeent "but lets have a tiny bit of fun so they know the. Situation."  
He slowly walked towards me and grabbed my arm so hard it bruised " He then kissed me and he bit my lip so hard it bled "Please-I dont want " He then kicked me in my gut cutting me off He then started taking my dress off I then kick him in the groin so he'd back off he did but i could tell that was a mistake " Oh you shouldn't of done that!" He pulled out a whip and whiped me over and over i bit my lip so i wouldn't wince in pain It hurt so bad that i screamed from all the previous pain "Thats it." He said as he walks over and starts taking off my dress again he then uses it to gag my mouth so i wouldn't talk back "Noooo!" i murmur as as he, takes my virginity after hours of hurt

"Charle's P.O.V

I've got to warn the guild but My wings are broken how ill just have to swim I gulp as I get into the water and have a vision "I saw wendy and a sick bastard hurting her with a whip I finally snap out of as i swim towards a boat going towards the shore i get in there and i wait with a different fishermen to take me to the shore I take time "admiring" my wound

Back at the guild

Lucy's P.O.V

Wendys been missing for 3 months and its nearly christmas now everyone is depressed even natsu who usally had high spirits I sigh as I look at a picture of wendy "I can't take it! Im looking for her!" I yell as i run outside crying and when i get to the boating area i see Charle passed out on the shore against a pole I run up and pick her up "What happened to you charle Ill look for wendy later you need medical attention"  
I approach the guild and later enter "I was somewhat succesful!" I yelled as everyone saw charle "Charle!" happy yelled we go up to the infirmiry and help Charle

Later a package come for the whole guild A recorded movie lacrima? "Hey guys we got something!" I yelled and everyone came down hopeing it was wendy but no it wasnt it was just an old lacrima Lets see from a mont ago? lets see I then put it in a extra large movie lacrima player and press the button to out surprise we saw wendy tied up, battered, and bruised we couldnt

800kjw! or else the man said meet us at battery park at 4'00 or she well dies the man then puts a whip around wendys neck an nearly chokes her to my surprise a big fist came from the screen and grabs me through the screen Oh she needs some company

I see myself at wherever this place was

"Wendy" I whisper just in case "lu-lucy-chan!" wendy whispers I run towards her and untie her and give her the jacket i was wearing when i realize how ripped up her dress was "Lucy-chan he-he-" she said as she pinted between her legs "Lucy-chan it was awful" she said as tear kept rolling down her cheeks I pulled her into a hug as i got my keys "Open gate of the maiden,VIRGO!"  
"Punishment time princess ?" virgo said as this made wendy cry "shhhhh virgo!" I whispered as i pointed towards wendy "Puniishm- Yes princess, I'll take wendy across the water to the shore of magnolia and you virgo carried wendy and i got on her back she ran so fast that she walked on water after she broke and jumped out the window

After an hour "we are here" virgo said then dropped us "bye princess." virgo said as she dissapeared into thin air I then picked up wendy realizing she could hardly walk after that i shuddered "expeirience"  
I carried her now running realizing she passed out and ran towords the closest hospital I imedietly sat her down on a bed " Can you help her?"  
I asked the nurse "We don't have a choice but of course!" the nurse said putting me outside I see a public communication lacrima on a post against the wall I put 1 jewel in it and typed in the cordinates and I call the guild home lacrima and see master "Master i found wendy Im calling froma hospital lacrima can you track the coordinates? so i know my way back and so i can take wendy home?"I said with no


End file.
